


Positive and Paint

by michiiGii



Series: RFA Pregnancy Complications [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Medical, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiiGii/pseuds/michiiGii
Summary: Congratulations, 606, you got knocked up!Too bad that happiness doesn't last.Occurs post-After Story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Protip: Listen to "He Won't Go" by Adele

Of all the stupid things, it was a _meme_ that tipped you off.

You were both at home, one night, having a quiet night in.  You were on the couch, chatting with your friends on the messenger app, while Saeyoung was on the floor beside you, looking up baby things on his laptop where you could see.  You hadn’t told the rest of the RFA about your pregnancy, yet; it was too early.  But, not too early to look up kitten or space-themed onesies!  His favourite, so far, was one with a hood that made the baby look like they were an astronaut.

“…you know what meme that I never got?” you said, out of the blue.

Well, not quite out of the blue.  You and your husband usually started random conversations like that.  Explaining one’s train of thought was almost never necessary.  And internet jokes were how the two of you _bonded._

But also, something was bothering you, and a meme seemed like a good segue.

“There’s a meme you don’t get?” Saeyoung said melodramatically, a hand over his heart.

You nudged his head playfully with an elbow before continuing.

“That one where it cuts to the guy and his wife in the hospital bed?” you said, trying to jog his memory, “I don’t get it.  It’s supposed to be funny, but what’s the joke supposed to be?”

“Yeah, I stick to the wholesome memes,” Saeyoung smirked, “Unfamiliar shoes and green things.   _That’s_ where the real comedy is.”

You rolled your eyes but grinned.  Your silly husband.

“Anyway. That’s not all.”

“Listening,” he said, eyes still glued the screen.

“Well…” you put your phone away nervously, “Maybe I’m being paranoid, but…I read the webcomic that that meme is from.  The couple in the comic lost their baby because of a blood type thing.  Um…”

You glanced down at him.  He was looking right at you.  You had his full attention, now.

“I did a little research on it…” you hesitated, then shook your head, “It’s stupid.”

“Yeah,” he nodded vigorously, a little frown on his lips, “Stupid.”

“Yeah. That would never happen.”

“Of course not,” Saeyoung nodded again, this time slower, more thoughtfully, turning back to his laptop.

There was a tense silence.  Nothing but him clicking on space-themed mobiles, now.

“…but what blood type are you?” you blurted, breaking the quiet.

“AB positive,” he replied without hesitation.

More silence.

“…I’m nothing like Ethan,” he cracked a smile.  

Ah, so he had read the webcomic, too.

“I mean, I’m quirky and I’m fun, but our situation’s completely different,” he added reassuringly.

“But…actually, I’m O negative,” you cut in, before he got any further, “I did some research, and…well…”

He turned away from the screen to look at you, again.  You held his gaze steadily, waiting for it to sink it.

“…we might have a problem?” he asked, his chipper attitude completely gone.

“We might have a problem,” you nodded seriously.

“…I’ll make sure you get an appointment with a doctor tomorrow morning.”

* * *

 

An appointment, a blood test, and one injection later, you and Saeyoung were sent home with a schedule of appointments to attend in the future.  Turns out, your hunch was correct.

“It was a good thing we went in,” you said to your husband, “That could’ve been bad.”

“Mm…”

Saeyoung nodded slightly as he drove, one hand on the wheel, the other on your knee.  He wasn’t really listening to you; he was off in his own world.

“It was a good catch.  Really unlikely that we caught it on our own,” you tried again, attempting conversation.

“Mm…”

Noncommittal guy sounds.  That wasn’t a good sign…

You loved Saeyoung, but he still had this bad habit of putting up walls around his heart.  He was trying to stop doing it when expressing his feelings for you, but he was still a work in progress.  For one thing, he had been known to immediately roll over and fake sleeping after particularly emotional sex.  When you called him out on it, he always rolled back and held you, but the fact was, he still had that reflex. He knew it, and he really was trying, but you still had to point it out, sometimes.

And this time, it wasn’t emotions about you.

It was about his child.

“…Saeran suggested we paint the nursery ceiling with a sun and clouds,” you tried again, attempting a more roundabout approach, “But then have stars and the moon painted in invisible glow-in-the-dark paint, so that the baby would see stars at night.  I love it; what do you think?”

“Mm…”

Ok, now it was getting frustrating.

“ _Hey_ ,” you pinched his cheek a little, “I’m talking to you!”

“Ow! Owowow!” he exclaimed, removing his hand from your knee and snatching your hand away from his face, “What gives?  I’m listening!”

“Don’t freeze me out, again!” you snapped back, struggling to pull your hand away from him.

He didn’t let go.  He held you fast.

“I’m not.  I’m not freezing you out,” he replied curtly, his mouth turning into a thin line.  He continued driving, but held onto you.

“Then…what?” you frowned a little, “…are you gonna freeze the baby out?”

“Maybe I should,” he muttered coldly.

“How can you say that?!”

“Maybe it’s better if I keep my distance!”

“What? You’re his dad!

“So?”

“'So’? He’ll need you!”

“I doubt it!”

“What are you _talking_ about?  You think the baby would be better off without you?!”

“YES!” Saeyoung roared, finally, throwing your hand away from him.

…

Silence in the car.

It occurred to you that you had both been screaming, at the end, there.

You, because you never wanted to see your Seven close himself off, again.

And him because…well…

You were suddenly very conscious of your breathing.

And how white Saeyoung’s knuckles were on the steering wheel.

For a few minutes, he kept driving, eyes trained onto the road.  His face looked so hard…almost like it was carved from stone.

“…Saeyoung?” you said gently.   _Please…don’t go back to how you were before…_

More minutes passed.  You started to think that maybe you shouldn’t have said anything.

But then he took a breath.

And Saeyoung pulled over to the side of the road.

He put his head down on the steering wheel, for a moment.  Just breathing.

_You are not Luciel, anymore.  You are Saeyoung, again._

“…my parents were monsters,” he said softly, almost whispering.

He was back.  You reached a hand out, tentatively touching his shoulder. He avoided your eyes, but took your hand and held it over his heart.

“I know it’s cliche, but…well, what if I am, too?”

“You are nothing like them,” you said, immediately.

“You can’t know that!” he exclaimed, his voice rising again.

“But I know _you_!” your vision started blurring, but you pushed through it, “I know _you,_ Saeyoung, and I know you’ll be the _best_ dad our kid could ever dream of!”

“It’s _my_ blood that’s the reason it’s in danger, right now,” he snapped, not believing you.

“That is _not_ how that works!”

“It’s _my_ fault the kid’s already _screwed up_!”

“Our baby is _not_ screwed up!”

More screaming.  More tears.  You could feel snot starting to drop from your nose, but you didn’t care.

You were _not_ losing him again.

“Our baby is perfect!  Our baby is the child of an angel and a secret agent!  Our baby is so lucky that we even thought of getting that blood test done!  And all because of a stupid meme!  Do you not see how stupid that is?!  Our baby is lucky, and blessed, and _loved_. I love him and so do you!  You love him so much, you’re trying to block him off before you even get to meet him!  Because you’re so s-stupid!”

Yup, the snot was everywhere.  You were openly weeping and weren’t even sure you were coherent, anymore.  Your husband had pulled out some tissues from somewhere and was wiping your face gently as scolded him.

“You are so stupid,” you sobbed, still going, “Saeyoung, please! Don’t be like this to our baby.  You are a good thing!  You are a good thing for our baby!  You can’t just abandon him!  Please…! Have more faith in yourself…!”

He was pulling you into a hug, now, but you were you still going, crying into his chest as he held you.  You didn’t even notice that he was getting teary, too.

“Please, Saeyoung.  We won this one.  Our baby is safe, now.  And it’s going to be safe, and happy, and _so loved_ for the rest of its life. Because _you’re_ his dad.  …it can’t be anyone else; it has to be you.”

You didn’t have any more to say.  That was it, plain and simple.

“It has to be you.”

And you prayed that that was enough.

He held you until you were calm, again.  And then the two of you stayed like that for a little bit longer, holding onto each other. _Breathe…just breathe._

“…This kid is so lucky that you’re his mom,” he said quietly.

You snorted into his shirt.

“Whatever,” you muttered, pushing away from him. _He’s going to make fun of me…_

You wanted to sit away from him, but he held you fast, turning your head to make you face him.  So you looked at him.  To your surprise…his expression…was so _sweet_.  He almost never looked at you like that.

“I am so lucky to have you,” he said, looking right into your eyes, then when you started to protest, “I _am_.  Nobody can pull me back from the edge but you.”

Your heart squeezed.  This was Saeyoung, laying his heart out for you.  No jokes, no changing the subject to lighter things.  Just…loving you. This, your husband.

“…I love you,” you mumbled, embarrassed.

“I love you,” he answered, meaning it.

“Then you can’t leave,” said you, shaking him gently.

“You’re right,” he agreed, “I can’t.  …I won’t.”

He hesitated, then gave you a peck on the lips.

“Ew!” you groaned, then did something between a laugh and a sob, “There’s still stuff on my face!  That must have been so gross!”

“It was, a little bit,” he admitted with a chuckle, wiping his lips with the back of a hand, “…salty.”

“Ugh!”

“And you do _not_ cry pretty!”

“You ass!”

You were laughing, and crying again, and hitting him in the chest, and wondering if this is the state your emotions will be in for the whole pregnancy…

“…thank you.”

You froze, then met his gaze.  He was smiling at you, and your heart thumped harder when you saw it.

“Thank you.  I needed to hear that.  I don’t know what I’d do without you.  Seriously.  …and glow-in-the-dark stars sound perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> "HEE WOOON'T GOOOOOOOO....HE CAN'T DO IT OOON HIS OOOOOOOOOWN."
> 
> After reading all those pregnancy and miscarriage headcanons, I was all, "What if they had a near-miss? WHAT IF, THOUGH?"  
> The thing that I refer to in the story is an actual thing. If a mother has a blood type that is Rh-negative, and the father has a blood type that is Rh-positive, there is a chance that the child could be Rh-positive. Unfortunately, because of the difference in blood type, the mother's body might consider the growing fetus as a foreign, hostile threat, and sometimes, she loses the baby. Nowadays, there's a shot for that. Hallelujah. And normally, hospitals tend to have a screening system in place so that they test you ahead of time; in my brain, Saeyoung and MC wanted to stay under the radar as much as possible, and they missed the screening process. Good thing they lucked out!
> 
> Also, I have no idea what Saeyoung's actual blood type is. I did not look it up. But I did look up the whole blood-type personality thing; AB seemed to work, for him. And MC is whatever YOU are! ...I chose O-neg because it's the universal donor.
> 
> Originally posted to michiiGii-writes.tumblr.com (Follow me!)


End file.
